dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Catholicism
Catholicism is a denomination of Christianity an Illuminati tool that contributes to the erosion of Christianity. Smart, sane people like TVC And G Man have exposed Catholicism for what it really is: Satanism in disguise. Their reasoning is that some verse in the Bible says to not worship statues or some shit, even though Catholics are rather using them as a symbol of the religious figure and not literally worshiping the statue. Catholics are led by the Catholic Church which is in full communion with the Holy See. History and Beliefs Many believe that the Catholic Church is led mostly by pedophiles and cherry-pickers, the most prolific of whom is the Pope. Just like most Christian denominations, Catholics believe that there is only one God, who is three-in-one (Trinity=): Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. And that Jesus is God the Son in human flesh. But unlike most Christians, Catholics believe that our acceptance by God depends partly on the life that we've lived. If we’re not good enough, we won’t make it to Heaven. They also believe that God speaks through the teachings of the Catholic church and the Pope. Unlike Protestants, Catholics do not base their beliefs entirely on the Bible to be the sole source of religious truth; in other words, they interpret the Bible arbitrarily. To Catholics, the Bible is just one part of "Sacred Tradition" and cannot be interpreted outside of the Church's teaching so they can cherry-pick the bible however they desire. As a result, arguments based on Biblical contradictions are slightly-less challenging to Catholics than to Protestants. Catholics don't expect the Bible to make sense to an individual intellectually examining it outside the Church. The Roman Catholic accepts the Big Bang cosmological model and a fair amount of science. The Church also accepts biological evolution, and teach evolution in its schools. Roman Catholics, however, are required to believe in a literal Adam and Eve who were the universal parents of all mankind and Roman Catholics must believe in original sin, but when evolution is introduced in the story it gets confusing. However, some Roman Catholics have been rejecting the "Adam and Eve" myth. Like most Christians, they believe that they are the only universal valid faith; naturally, other Christians disagree. History of Scandals Many who were formerly Catholic state that the church is ran by greedy lying, corrupt, oppressive, disingenuous, hypocritical, power-hungry pedophiles. This organization deserves no more respect than the Mafia. They have centuries worth of history inflicting oppression upon other groups like Jews, Muslims, Women seeking reproductive rights, "witches", Atheists, Indigenous North Americans, Heretics, Pagan Slavs, Mongols, Cathars, Hussites and Orthodox Christians thus the Catholic Church is every bit as vile as it is reprehensible. * 11th Century: The Crusades were a series of military conflicts of a religious character waged by much of Catholic Europe against external and internal threats. Crusades were fought against Muslims, Pagan Slavs, Atheists, Heretics, Orthodox Christians, Mongols, Cathars, Hussites and political enemies of the pope. Crusaders took vows and were granted an indulgence. * 11th century to Present: many women, in particular, have suffered at the hands of organized religion over the centuries. From the Biblical encouragement of the treatment of women as property to the barbaric witch hunts of medieval Europe to the Catholic crusade against birth control and abortion rights to the oppression of women. * 15th-17th Century Europe: the church executed, tortured, and jailed anyone who dared to reject the Dogmatic Bullshit inculcated by the Catholic Church. (Inquisition) * 15th-17th century: The Catholic Church would force the peasants (whose lives were already miserable enough) to pay tithes; if they failed to do so the Church would punish them. Not only would people be tortured or imprisoned for failing to pay tithes but they also would be punished for falling asleep in church or not even going at all. * 15th century: Catholicism forced conversion, oppression, and repression of Jews, Atheists and Muslims in both Spain and England. * 17th century England: Due to religious persecution, Puritans were forced to escape to and Settle in North America. * Late 20th century to early 21st century: The Catholic Church still maintains its opposition towards artificial birth control to this day. Some Catholic Church members and non-members criticize this belief as contributing to overpopulation, the prevalence of STDs and poverty. * Mostly 21st and 20th century: Throughout the past decades, the Vatican has attempted to hide copious indecent sex abuse scandals involving young children (mostly young boys between the ages 3-16) within the Church. Scandals like these have been occurring quite frequently all around the world since the 20th century, conducted by priests and nuns. Numerous allegations and lawsuits have been filed against the Church by victims. The United Nations had even came forth to openly criticized the Vatican about these sex scandals. The Catholic Church and Societal Progress Throughout the 1400s-1600s the Catholic Church has been detrimental to the Social/Scientific progress of mankind by attempting to suppress freedom of speech with its index of prohibited books and executing, torturing, and prosecuting those who reject the Catholic Dogma. The Catholic Church has been a reactionary force deeply opposed to intellectual and scientific advances for centuries. For example, Nicolas Copernicus, Galileo Galilei, Giordano Bruno and many other scientists were persecuted and censored by the Church as their studies were deemed incompatible with the doctrines of the Church under the grounds of heresy which was punishable by death. Hundreds of years before Darwin, because of their discoveries these scientists, scholars, and philosophers as history have shown walked on a razor-thin edge between Christian Approval and heretical thought. One might argue that some of these scientists and philosophers of this time were religious, the reason being that they had no other choice but to declare that their research was in devotion to God or else it would have gotten them killed. We aren't claiming these scientists, scholars, and philosophers were secret atheists but they had everything to lose (including their lives possibly) if they deviated from the Catholic dogma and nothing to gain so the only option was to profusely pander to the church. Catholic Time Terrorism Catholic Time Terrorism, performed by Catholic Time Terrorists, is an ambiguous term described by GTime Johnny. He provided somewhat of an explanation of the concept when he pointed out the role of Catholicism in our modern codified calendar. Johnny can have difficulty communicating his ideas due to external influences. Although in recent episodes of the Drunken Peasants, Paul's Ego has started to translate some of Johnny's theories, the precise explanation as to what Catholic Time TerrorismTM really has yet to surface. Trivia * Ben was raised a Catholic. TJ has also stated he grew up in an especially Catholic part of New Orleans. * According to Milo, the Catholic church is an awesome and safe place for homosexuals to chill and have sex with children and teens consenting sexually mature 13 year-olds. * Gtime Johnny has exposed this group for what it really is. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Gallery Louis CK learns about the Catholic Church C02013566b219dd0ca2d6c12b3475c97.jpg|Pope Francis before he rapes the child. Tumblr_n1o9aySc5t1roa05go1_500.jpg Category:Theists Category:Christians Category:-isms Category:World Religions Category:Pedophiles Category:Catholic Time Terrorists Category:Rapists Category:Evil Category:Con-artists Category:Terrorism